


Star Trek (& RPF) drabbles

by Camikila



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabbles, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, M/M, Song Fic Kinda, badfic, stripping for a mission, terrible writing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: Trek and Trek RPF drabbles based on ridiculous songs.





	1. Something, Something-George (Kirk/Spock)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LlamaLlamaNewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/gifts).



> In 2010 I was big into Star Trek....and Trek RPF. Somewhere someone suggested I write some drabbles based on songs that come up with my music on random. This is what I got. I never posted them because they're pretty terrible. But...here they are 8 years too late. (Myia, I hope these bring some sort of amusement to you...)

Kirk was well aware that there was a pair of eyes following him. He could feel them raking his skin like coals and it was nearly impossible to resist turning and finding the smouldering eyes on him. He had a mission to complete. The music of the club was intoxicating and his hips were sliding with the rhythm of their own free will. The heat of the whisky from earlier could have helped.  
Finally Jim reached the small platform stage, steeped heavily in shadows and red lights. He’s pretty sure this is breaking too many rules for even him to be comfortable but this is an important part of the plan. His hand caught the leather at his waist as he dips to the music. He remembers the words to this old earth song and while he snaps his hips back and forth he’s mouthing words. They eyes are watching him still. The very thought makes him hard.  
His skirt is short and he knows that through the gauzy material his arousal must be evident and the thought makes Jim grin. A pair of heady brown eyes are roving over him even more than before and Kirk knows he doesn’t have much longer to tease. Biting his lip he strips the corset off himself, unlacing each cord with ease to the sway of the song. His head was tipped back as he slid the leather corset over his head, too far to see when Spock stood up on the stage. The Vulcan grabbed his human by the wrist and practically tore him from the club.


	2. Perfect-Hedley (Chris/Zach)

Zach wasn’t sure if he could handle this. Chris was just sitting on his bathtub with that shit-eating-grin, naked and it made Zach ache with longing. It nearly broke his heart. “Baby I miss you” was almost on his tongue when he choked it back regretfully. Instead he only sighed and pressed his lips to Chris’s forehead and held him as close as he could before kneeling in front of the younger man to look him in the eye. “Christopher…”  
Chris wouldn’t let him finish though and had pressed a quiet, not-quite chaste kiss to Zach’s lips. “As long as I can feel you holding on. I won’t fall. Even when you say I was wrong.” And Zach knew that he was being quoted lyrics to but the sentiment fit and he couldn’t help the swell of love the admission swelling in him. Those words were pushed into his mouth to his heart and he felt helpless against this man.  
“Chris…” Zach wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. It would be too much to say ‘its ok, I still love you…’ and not enough to say ‘I know’. It seemed Chris already knew all that though and the watery smile blurring his ice-blue eyes confirmed it as he’d pulled away from the intensity. Zach leaned in to kiss each of Chris’s eyelids, allowing the unshed tears to streak down.   
Chris seemed to be content with that and nuzzled his nose against Zach’s and then leaned down to whisper in the older man’s ear. “I missed you Zachary Quinto. Fuck me.” Zach laughed then and knew with a bursting happiness that he and Chris could never be done forever. They had too much to ever let go. It wasn’t perfect but they’d keep trying.


	3. Superhuman-Chris Brown/Keri Hilson (Chris/Zach)

He didn’t even mind that the sun was pouring into his eyes when it simply wasn’t time to get up. Chris didn’t even care that his need to visit the washroom was steadily rising, or that he had to be up in twenty minutes if they didn’t want to be late. The heat around him was just too good and the breath on his neck was just too perfect to care. The night before was all the proof that Chris had ever needed to prove that there was a deity of some sort. The deity of course had to be named Zach because there was no way anyone human could be so…well…Zach. The thought was endearing and all his brain would allow him to process was that this man beside him would stay beside him for however long Chris would have him. The idea should scare a man like Chris, who’d never been big on the death-do-us-part aspect of relationships. This though…felt like it was all natural, no forced smiles, no acting… And all quirkiness he realised glancing at the eyebrows Zach had been trying to grow back since they finished filming.   
Of course, the alarm went off and Zach’s eyes popped open with a start before drooping shut as Chris kissed his cheek. “Good morning.” The sleepy grunt was his reply and grinning Chris let the morning routine start from there. From this day on…as long as they could run it…


	4. Genie in a bottle-Christina Aguilera (Chris/Zach)

This was ridiculous. There was no way he was -really- doing this and not killing anyone. He was in a pink polo with skinny jeans and standing in the middle of a bar for some untold reason with the intro to Genie In A Bottle playing. The cheers were goading him to sing and when he looked to his friends he found them all pointedly ignoring his pleading looks. Backstabbing cheats. Especially Karl. And Zoe…and hell even Anton because well…fuck Chris was going to have to sing an old girls song in girly clothes, in a girly bar after drinking a girly drink and fuck Zach was there too and Chris felt somehow more girly.  
With Zach around the pressure to actually do well was high and Chris found out after flubbing the first verse he was getting the rhythm right finally. The crowd seemed to be thankful for that at least. The mic in his hands was slick with sweat and though Chris wasn’t really into the whole karaoke scene he knew that he was doing well. Zach didn’t seem to be laughing at him either…it was almost enough to make Chris enjoy the experience.  
“I’m a genie in a bottle baby, come , come , come on in and let me out.” And the music cut and Chris felt a little awkward but energized and he was almost up to do another song but Zoe seemed intent on some Three Days Grace song he’d always thought was tacky. Chancing a look at Zach Chris was relieved to see Zach had a shot of vodka to his lips and was definitely not laughing. Perhaps karaoke night wasn’t a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this to myself and posting this terribad shit anyways? No idea. I'm sorry for anyone who read through all these. Seriously I'm so sorry lol


End file.
